vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Band of Waifus
The Band of Waifus is a military organization that have seceded from The Imperial Waifu Division during the early days of VRChat during the Ugandan Knuckles trend. It was founded by Waffles. AkimboDice reestablished Band of Waifus Aug 24th 2019. November 13th 2019 Band of Waifus has be taken over by Waffles and merged the group into Galactic Unified Gaming. History Independence The group was founded in the January of 2018 off of the Imperial Waifu Army as the Imperial Waifu Navy. During the Ugandan Wars, a group of soldiers within the Imperial Waifu Army decided to create another within its numbers as the Imperial Waifu Navy. However, Smauffle questioned the legitimacy within the group and its cause. In response to this, Waffles the founder of the Imperial Waifu Navy chose to secede from the Imperial Waifu Division and re-brand his newfound militia; the Band of Waifus. 'The Ugandan War' They were one of military group to initiate contact with the Ugandans after they began terrorizing VRChat worlds throughout their viral days. The war started by the Ugandan leader Gaztons after he donned a Ugandan Knuckles model based off of a video and begun acting as the Knuckles in the video. After the conflict began the main anti-Ugandan side was made of the Imperial Waifu Army, the Band Of Waifus, Kanna Gang, the Project H Hoppous, The Marching Kitty Band, the Penguins, and the Loli Army. BOW and Imperial Waifu Army were able to recruit the leader Gaztons to their side during the late war. 'Cold War' A branch within the Imperial Waifu Army known as the Intel Division would be created with the purpose of spying on other groups as well as gathering domestic intelligence. Their many controversial tactics would be seen as overreach with members of the Band of Waifus, many of whom were also Imperial Waifu soldiers and were being accused of treason. The whole debacle would boil over eventually, and many people chose loyalty to the Band of Waifus over the Imperial Waifu Army due to the far-reaching and invasive spying practices of the Intel Division. 'Mass Recruitment' After the Great War, the Band of Waifus went on a mass recruitment of new members as to fill their ranks to match its side of its Parent group. However due to the exponential growth, the leadership had been unprepared for unforeseen variables and issues that were built up from within. 'Fall of BOW' After the group's exponential growth within its community. Staff and its members were conflicted on the direction of which to take the group. This led to the resignation of the Band of Waifu's original Founder Waffles as well as the resignation of Secretary of Defense AkimboDice. 'Return' More then a year later, the idea of bringing back the Band of Waifus was revived. After much deliberation, the group was reestablished on August 24th,2019. The group had received a large spike of players past 100 members within a week and continues to grow. The Band of Waifus is currently run by AkimboDice with the aid of Chen and Doofy. Merging of Groups After extended conversations with other groups, Four Groups merged into BOW. Which are Grand Kanna Army, United States Peace, Erusean Air Force, and The Allied American Forces. Becoming a Branch Waffel has was again took over Band of Waifus and turn it into a branch within his community Galactic Unified Gaming. Important Dates *Founded on Jan 15th 2018 *Disbanded on May 28th 2018 *Revived on Aug 24th 2019 Activities Story based roleplay, recruiting, mirror hour, social gatherings. Notable Members The group has over 300 Members. Trivia * The Imperial Waifu Division was their group of origin. * Another notable community that has derived from the Band of Waifus are the Allied Waifu Battalion, founded by Shooketh. Media Waffles leader.jpg BoW.png 20180219224252_1.jpg 20180211231243 1.jpg Screen 1920x1080 2018-04-06 18-45-05.656.png Screen 1920x1080 2018-02-02 20-56-02.200.png Dabingfixed.png Navy.jpg 0.BOW Flag 2.png VRChat_1920x1080_2019-09-05_09-58-29.300.png VRChat_1920x1080_2019-09-07_16-55-04.211.png B.O.W._Rebirth_Circa._1934.png VRChat_1920x1080_2019-09-09_20-19-14.062-1.png VRChat_1920x1080_2019-09-07_11-15-34.816.png Category:Waifu RP Groups